


Come Together

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [13]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: When Robbie was building, he was in control.





	

* * *

It wasn't important work. 

Robbie stood at his workbench, carefully attaching a small sheet of metal to another to form a corner. At the end of the day it would be a box and it wasn't important except how it was the most important of all. The start of an invention and whether it ended its life as a candy shooter or a trash blaster or even a cannon, at the beginning they were all the same. They all had beginnings.

He'd done this a hundred times, started an invention that would become something, shaped it with his hands. Done it so many times he didn't have to think about it and he wasn't. He didn't want to think. He didn’t know what this would eventually become but whatever it was, it would be his. When Robbie was building, he was in control. 

He heard the sound of the hatch opening, of soft-soled shoes on the steps to the ladder. Robbie didn't look up from his work. He took out a file, shaving the sharp edges of the metal smooth. He didn't listen for light footsteps behind him, the quiet sound of breathing. 

Fingertips settled tentatively on his back, resting lightly on his shirt. 

Robbie stopped and set his tools down, gripped the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles whitened. 

Those fingers seemed to take that as encouragement and settled instead into a hand, a warm palm against him that slid downward and detoured at his waist until an arm was around him, two arms, Sportacus pressed against him and his cheek resting between Robbie's shoulder blades.

Blindly, Robbie groped at the arm around him, finding and gripping fingers tightly. 

"You came back," he said, thickly. 

He felt as much as heard Sportacus's breathing hitch, the even cadence shattered into blurry words. "Of course I came back. I was angry but I wouldn't—" His voice snagged, catching, "Of course I came back."

Of course. Except it hadn't felt so obvious to Robbie, not at all, not when he'd never really expected Sportacus to want to be here in the first place. A stupid argument that had more to do with impatience than problems and in less time than it had taken Sportacus to leave, Robbie had thought he'd lost this.

Robbie tipped his head back, resting it against Sportacus's while he blinked aching eyes up at the ceiling, tracing the girders and beams with his gaze, over and over. "I'm sorry," he croaked out. 

He felt Sportacus take a deep breath, let it out slowly, "So am I. I was frustrated with you but I shouldn't have shouted."

Robbie shuddered, closing his eyes and gripping Sportacus's hand tighter. It wasn't the shouting, he could bear an argument, it was Sportacus leaving, the way he'd turned away and stormed off, out the hatch and out of his life and…"I'm sorry," Robbie rasped out again, "I'm so sorry."

"Hush, that's enough now," Sportacus's grip loosened and he urged Robbie to turn around in the circle of his arms. He settled a hand on Robbie's cheek, his thumb swiping beneath his eye and again on the other side. "It's all right. We will talk later, after we've had some time to take a step back from it." 

"Okay," Robbie agreed hoarsely, even though he dreaded it. But better that than the alternative. He started to draw away, reluctantly, wanting to keep touching Sportacus, keep him close and it was a relief when Sportacus held on, his hands still cupping Robbie's face. He looked up into Robbie's face searchingly. 

"Robbie," Sportacus said, and his gaze was as fierce as his word. "I know I left. We were arguing and I wanted take some time to calm down. But please, believe me, no matter how frustrated I am or angry, I will always come back."

He meant to nod, perhaps even lean in and give him a gentle kiss. Instead, Robbie blurted out without thinking, "Promise?"

Sportacus leaned up and gave him the kiss he hadn't taken, his lips slightly chapped and sweet, and whispered against Robbie's mouth, "I promise."

Another gentle kiss and Robbie shuddered, catching Sportacus's shoulders and pressing into it fiercely. He felt Sportacus startle, swallowed his sound of surprise, but he didn't pull away, let Robbie pour his lingering fear and grief and misery into it. His mouth bordered on frantic, drawing back to huff in a breath before taking another kiss. 

Until Sportacus gentled him, tugging him from his workbench without pulling away and the pair of them settled into Robbie's orange chair, curled together while Sportacus promised between kisses to always come back. 

-finis-


End file.
